Flock, Meet The Cullens
by therealmax
Summary: So you love Maximum Ride AND Twilight? This is the story for you! Action, nightmares, Flock moments, controversy, a war?, new alliances, new powers, Fang jokes and, of course,Fax!
1. Headache

Flock, Meet The Cullens

"Max, are you awake?" Angel said, well thought to me. Oh yeah, I guess I should explain that. Well, my name is Max. I am a girl; most people assume I am a boy when they hear my name. Anyway, I am 98% human and 2% bird. I have wings and therefore can fly. I also have raptor vision, enhanced hearing, an inbuilt navigation system (that's one way of putting it) and am extremely strong not only for my age, but for an adult. I would have no trouble taking down the average sumo wrestler. No joke.

I live with my merry band of human/avian mutants, my family, my flock. They are, if you haven't picked up on that already, just like me. Aside from Angel and Gazzy, none of us are related, we were just created and grew up in the same vile, dreadful, evil "School" where we spent the first, what? 8 years of our lives in _cages_ where they would leave us for _days_ without food _or _water. Which was better than when they were experimenting on us and doing things like; making us run for hours without stopping or we would get electric shocked and injecting us with needles that would make us go crazy. That was just the beginning. But the thing is, they want us back so they can do wicked, cruel, disgustingly painful tests on us.

In my flock there's Angel, the cutest, bravest, smartest, mature 6 year old you will ever meet. She is tall for her age, like all of us and has bouncy, curly blond hair and sparkling blue eyes that you just can't say no to. Then there's Gazzy, the Gasman. Yes, you read right, Gasman. I hope I don't have to tell you why that is his name. He is my brave little trooper. Next is Nudge, the chatterbox. Seriously, she is always talking. She's 11, but could pass for 13 because of our oh-so-handy fast growth and healing. Iggy is 14 and blind. Those retarded Whitecoats attempted to give him X-ray vision or something like that and it didn't end so well. Emphasis on the retarded. Anyway, he has unparalleled hearing. It's even better than ours. Then there's Fang, my right hand man. He's fourteen like me and Iggy, and he's been my best friend since as long as I can remember. He has jet-black hair that hangs over his eyes just a bit, olive skin and is about an inch taller than I am. He's gorgeo- great at fighting. (No, I was _not _about to say gorgeous.) Yeah, we fight for our lives on a regular basis. "The School" keeps sending out Erasers (half human half wolf creatures) to capture and drag us back there. If it's not the School, it's Itex. An evil company, let's just leave it at that. And sometimes we have other unknown bad guys on our case, too. On top of that, we are apparently going to save the world.

Anyway, back to the flock. I am the leader of our flock. It's my job to look after us and make sure we're not being captured by Erasers or retarded Whitecoats and making sure that the younger ones aren't getting up to trouble. For normal 6- 11 year olds, that would mean making sure they don't run inside the house and that they wear a helmet and knee pads when they go roller skating. For these kids it means making sure they don't use bombs unless we are under attack and that they don't take control of the presidents mind and pass a law like "_All girls under 14 shall own a pony" _or something.

But back to explaining, those Whitecoats back at the School decided that they would give each of us some special talents. When flying, I can reach speeds of up to 250 km/ph. Iggy can tell what colour something is by touching it and can see stuff against a white background. Fang, if he stays still for a while, can go invisible. Literally. But as soon as he moves again, he turns back to being visible. Gazzy can "produce" disgustingly gassy bombs and imitate people's voices flawlessly. Nudge can hack into any computer and can attract metal objects when she wants to. Seriously, anything from a paper clip to a jumbo jet. Angel is the most gifted by far. She can read minds, control minds, Send thoughts to other people's minds, Talk to animals, transform into a bird and a totally different person that looks _nothing_ like her. Pretty cool, hey?

"I am now…," I replied (thought). "Max, I think we should leave, I heard some thoughts that sounded like they could have been Eraser's," Angel said. At that, I shot up in bed. "Are you sure?" I mentally asked. "I'm sure I heard them, not 100% sure they were Erasers," Angel answered. "We're outta here."

Chapter 2

After Angel messaged everyone that we were leaving, we headed to the front door. Iggy took off first, then Angel, then Nudge, Gazzy and after doing a 360 as usual, Fang and I nodded at each other, then took off into the crisp, cool night.

"Where are we going?" Fang asked. _"Forks"_ Ugh, the Voice was back. And yes, I have a voice in my head. "Forks," I replied. "Where's that?" Fang asked. _"Washington,"_ said the Voice. "Washington," I said.

*One Hour Later……………approximately*

It was getting dark, although, it doesn't really make a difference to us, thanks to our enhanced eyesight, but I saw Angel and Gazzy were getting tired, so I was glad this Forks place was only half an hour away, maximum. Get it? Maximum? Anyway, then I realized I was getting a headache. Erk. I hate headaches.

Suddenly my headache became excruciating, and scenes began flickering through my head. Alas, I was having one of my famous Brain Attacks. Great. My wings folded in and I started falling rapidly towards the earth like a stone.

Then everything went black, and all I could see were the pictures reeling in my head. A misty forest, a Forks police car, some native American guy who looked about my age, a silver Volvo, a large open house with lots of huge windows, a wolf, 3 pale, royal looking men, a Jeep, golden eyes, Fang, the Jonas Brothers, _what?_ "Max, if you hear me you need to wake up." Angel.

My eyes flung open and the scenes were gone, but my head still felt like it was going to explode. Soon I realised that strong but gentle arms were holding me. Definitely Fang,

, I have fallen from the sky because of a "brain attack", Fang having to catch me before I fall to my death before. But the last times, when I woke up, my headache was gone. This time, my excruciating headache was still there.

It was then that I heard a blood curdling scream, and I realised it came from me. I gathered my thoughts, calmed down enough to stop screaming.

"Max? I think we should take you to a hospital". Fang said in a panicked voice, (Fang never panicked). I didn't answer in fear that if I opened my mouth, I would scream again. "Ok, Max? We're taking you to a hospital, Kay? Just nod if you understand". Angel thought to me. I nodded. The pain was unbearable. I would have been grateful to have been shot right then and there. Fang gently pulled my head in to lean on his chest, then took off into the night, again. Angel followed soon after, as did the rest of the flock.

My headache got sickeningly worse when we were in the air. It took all of my self control not to cry out in agony, but I was silently crying, drenching fang's shirt no doubt, again. Yep, I've done that before, too.

"Max, you need to keep your mind off the pain". Angel said/thought. Reluctantly, I decided to ask: "Okay, you know how I get scenes flashing through my head when I get a "brain attack"?" "Yeah" Angel replied. "Well, the last thing I saw was the Jonas Brothers? I mean, how random is that? They didn't even have anything to do with the rest of the scenes I saw!" I said. "Oh, that was me, I know I had to intervene with your Brain attack to get your attention and get you to wake up, so I asked Nudge what would be totally random and different to the rest of the pictures you were seeing, and as you could guess, Nudge said the Jonas Brothers. Which was, in the end, a great idea. It worked". She smiled a sweet smile, then went back to talking to Nudge.

There was a fast jolt of pain in my head, I screamed in agony, and then everything went black again, great, more agony. I couldn't catch a break! Most people would at least be relieved of pain when they black out but, no, not me!

The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital room, the kind you stay in when you're waiting for a doctor in emergency. I was still in Fang's arms, my head still caned, but the rest of the flock wasn't there.

"Max, does your head still hurt?" Fang asked, worry set in his eyes. "No" I replied. "It kills." I said as a particularly painful surge of pain hit. I winced. "Where's the flock?" I said groggily. "In the waiting room, Iggy's in charge." He replied.

At that moment, a man with blond hair, golden eyes, pale skin and features normally found only in magazines walked over and closed the curtain around us.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen, and this is your girlfriend?" He asked Fang. "Yeah," Fang answered. Girlfriend? He said I was his girlfriend? Fang would be hearing about it later. "What seems to be the problem? "Dr. Cullen asked, "She keeps getting agonizing painful headaches, and we have no idea why." Fang said. Dr Cullen wrote down something on his clipboard, then turned back to us, "and her name is?" He asked. "Ma-ndy," Fang answered, "and you are?" Dr. Cullen asked. "Nick," Fang lied flawlessly this time.

"Okay, Max", Dr Cullen asked. "Mm-hmm", was all I could manage at that point? "for now we are going to put you on some Valium, which should help, and after that, we can get you on some Morphine if necessary. "Oh, no-not Valium again last time I had Valium, I ended up saying that I loved Fang thiiiis is much and didn't know what I'd do without him, which isn't true…..I think.

I nodded, if it would ease the pain, I didn't care what they gave me. Fang carried me through to another hospital room, this one had only one bed, and ever so gently set me down on the bed, then kissed my forehead before sitting in one of the hard plastic seats.

Fang took my hand just before Dr. Cullen gave me the needle. Fang knew how much the Flock hated needles after our many dreadful encounters with them at the school.

I smiled at him; he gave me back one of his brightens-up-my-whole-day smiles. Soon the Valium had kicked in and I was feeling all airy-fairy and I couldn't feel my legs - or my fingers. Like last time.

**-Fang's POV-**

Soon enough, the Valium had kicked in and Max was getting all chatty. "Fang," Max said. "Uh, that's my nick-name," I explained to Dr. Cullen. "Fang" Max continued. "Yeah", I replied "you are sooooooo gorgeous." I blushed, yes, Fang blushed. That would have to be a first "you are adorable, Fang", "Uh, you already said that." "Oh, did I!" she said groggily "Oh my gosh, I hope Max doesn't say anything stupid like-"Fang! Show your beautiful wings. They are beautiful." Crap, pretty much like that. Dr. Cullen looked at me questioningly.

Well done, Max you've just about blown our cover to yet more humans. Fan-freaking-tastic, just great. "Is there something I should know _Fang_?" Dr. Cullen asked. There was something about that made me feel like I could trust him. He definitely seemed like the kind of guy I could tell. I sighed, what the hell? We had already told heaps of humans on my blog, and those people at that restaurant saw us, and at the football stadium, at that other hospital, that school on Virginia. Would it really matter if we told one more person?

I stood near the front of the room, took off my black shirt – Max blushed, Ugh, she has no idea what she'd gotten us into – and spread out my big, black wings. "Told you they're beautiful". Max said to Dr. Cullen who only seemed slightly shocked.

"We're kind of orphans, us and the flock. Well, it's a long story, but, pretty much, we're always on the run from Erasers; half wolf, half human mutants, or flyboys; robots, killer robots. Anyway, we wouldn't normally come to a hospital unless it's an emergency". I didn't realise how crazy that all sounded until after I had said it, but, for some reason, Dr. Cullen understood and seemed to believe me. "Wow".

"Where are you staying?" he asked. "Um, don't know it's normally up to Max". I replied. "Your flock can stay with us. We have plenty of space, besides we have some things to talk to you about". "Thanks" I answered. It would be great to have somewhere for Max to recover and for the flock to rest up.

"Max, has it gone away?" Dr. Cullen asked. "Has what gone away?" Max asked. "Yeah, I think it's gone" I said to Dr. Cullen.

**-Max's POV-**

After I had come off the Valium, my headache was very dull, like a normal dull headache. But I was very…..woozy. I could barely walk in a straight line without falling over. So Fang was carrying me to the Cullen's house. He had filled me in on the plan.

"You should really quit your Valium addiction….." Fang said, looking down at me. "Oh, what else did I say this time?" I asked. "Well, you said that I'm sooo gorgeous and adorable". Fang said with a smug grin. Of course I was blushing….jeez! Sometimes I wish I could be more like Fang. He could hide all emotion from his face. Lucky him!

Then I remembered, before I went on the Valium, Fang had kissed my forehead. What was that about? The last time he had done that was when we were staying with Anne and I thought I was turning into an eraser. (I am happy to report I haven't). But it's not like it really bothered me. It was actually quite…..nice. Tell anyone I said that, and you're dead.

"What do you think Dr. Cullen wanted to talk to us about, I asked?" "Don't know…but there's something off about him". He answered, back to his little-words-as-possible-self. "Yeah, he seemed….too beautiful to be human". I answered. Fang tensed at that. "and he was very….precise, steady…not as clumsy as a normal person, if you get what I mean?". "Yeah." He un-tensed.

Fang flew over an open, glassy, remote house in the middle of the woods. "Here" Fang and I said at the same time. When we landed, I still couldn't quite walk straight, so rather than being carried again I just kind of leaned on Fang…..yeah very funny.

We walked past two cars at the front of the house. Dejavu. Open house, lots of windows. The house that I saw when I had my attack, the cars…..a silver Volvo and a Jeep. Okay. Where was this going?

We started staggering up the stairs. Suddenly, my head spun and I couldn't see straight, - or keep my balance. I fell backwards down the stairs, Fang caught me just in time. "Max, are you sure you don't want me to carry you again?" Fang asked, and half-smiled. "I'm fine now", I replied. He kept his arm around my waist the rest of the way up the stairs….and when the door opened before we could knock…odd.

Eight pairs of golden eyes me us at the door. "Welcome, please come inside". Dr. Cullen said with a smile. We shuffled into the house and followed them through to, what looked like a conference room.

"Okay, we've basically established that we're all different to normal humans in this room. Let's just exchange our stories, but of course, you won't be forced into saying anything you don't want to until you can trust us".

"Well, this is – then I was interrupted. "Angel's six, Gazzy's 8, Nudge 11, Iggy 14, Fang is 14 and so are you, Max". The smallest of Dr. Cullen's group said "and this is"- shortie said gesturing to her group. Angel interrupted there. "Bella is 18, Edward 17, Emmett 18, Rosalie 18 ,you're also 18 Alice, as well as Jasper, Esme is 26 and so is Carlisle. They were dumbfounded.

Bella had long brown hair and a slight figure. Edward had blondish-red coloured hair and could easily have pulled off as a male model. Emmett was very muscular but definitely not ugly. He was still as good looking as the rest of the group. Rosalie was easily the most beautiful person I had seen. She had long blonde hair and an arrogant look on her face. What was with her? Alice was a bit shorter and slighter than the rest of the group. She had shorter straight brown hair. Jasper had blonde hair just longer than Edward's. He had an odd look on his face. Esme had wavy brown hair and was slightly taller than Bella.

After that, I explained our life story. The school, the Whitecoats, Itex, Antarctica, The Director, Gozen all of it. By the time I was finished, Bella was teary-eyed, Emmett looked furious and eager, Jasper was concentrating on something and Rosalie seemed to have softened a bit. Not a lot though.

"Let's get' em we'll smash those Whitecoats! Emmett said excitedly. Then we broke out in laughter. Even Fang. "Okay, guys calm down we need to hear their story." I said – no, ordered.

"What are you?" I asked. "Vampires" Edward answered plainly. We cracked up laughing again, "and I'm Spiderman," said Gazzy. "I'm the first blind President of the United States." Iggy said sarcastically. "I'm a Fairy Princess!!!",Angel. "I'm the Queen of England" said Nudge in an English accent, "and Fang's Joe Jonas!!, she added.

"Yeah, yeah,yeah, now seriously, what are you?, I asked in between laughs. Edward and Emmett both sighed. "Will you or should I? "Edward asked him. "I'll do it, "Emmett said with an evil grin on his face. "You said your strong?" Emmett asked and put his arm across the table. "Pick your strongest, "Emmett said. Everyone looked at Fang. Fang put his arm across the table and grabbed Emmett's hand. They were going to arm wrestle? This guy was about to get a broken wrist!

"1,2,3!" said Rosalie. At first Fang was winning, then Emmett, then Fang again. Emmett expected to get an easy win, but Fang had beaten up killer robots, half wolf mutants, carried Total whilst fighting off flying Erasers and carried me all the way hear. He didn't plan on being beaten now by some random who called himself a vampire…yeah right.

10 mins later they were still at it. "It's a tie" said Alice and Fang and Emmett gave up. "You say you can fly fast, Max?" said Alice. Edward stood up. "Good luck, Max!" Angel said. Obviously finding out what was happening before any of us. "Thanks, but this'll be easy, don't worry" I said.

We walked out to the forest. " First to the next town wins" Emmett said. "Ready, set, go!" Alice said. I started flying at a normal speed when I realized how fast this guy was, he was just a blur below me. _Crap_. I poured on the super speed and nearly caught up, but Edward was just too fast. He won.

When we got back to the house, I was totally puffed out. I was trying to catch my breath for ages. But Edward didn't get tired _at all_. He just stood there indifferent. _Wha?_

"Do you believe us now?" Alice asked. Just because Edward's crazy-fast, it doesn't mean you're all vampires." I said. " Max, I've just ran _17 kilometres ._I'm not tired. I didn't break a sweat." Edward said very matter-of-factly walking over to me. He took my hand and put it on his chest. "Do you feel a heartbeat?" He asked. There was no heartbeat. None at all. "No." I said quietly.

"You're immortal?" I asked, my voice breaking on the last word. "Yes" eight voices said at once. " That means we don't eat, drink or sleep. Well we do drink, but not human blood. Only animal blood. But not bird blood either." Carlisle said.

"You don't smell enticing at all." Rosalie said snidely. Emmett gave her a look. She ignored it. "I don't even know why you're here. We aren't an orphanage." She spat.

" Why do we even care about them? The last time we let someone in on our secret, she had been nothing but a burden. Now look who's a vampire!" Rosalie scowled at Bella.

All of a sudden Rosalie stopped and her face softened. Automatically almost. "Thankyou" Emmett mouthed to Jasper. "Don't you _dare_ try to stop me Jasper!" Rosalie said not nearly as viciously as she rose from her seat. Jasper seemed to be concentrating on something. For some reason, everyone in the room was calm. No one was annoyed about what Rosalie had said. I should have been, I tried to be, but I wasn't. Fang gave me a confused look, I sent one back. This was too weird.

"I'll sort it out" Emmett said to Jasper, then motioned for Rosalie to follow him. Jasper watched them until they were out of the room and upstairs, then his face relaxed and he stopped concentrating. Like I said, weird.

I guess they didn't pick up on the whole sensitive hearing thing of ours. We heard everything that was going on upstairs. " Jeez, just chill out, babe!" Emmett whispered calmly. "Chill out?!! We have mutants staying with us! And they know our secret!!! Why do they even matter!? They are just nobodies like everyone else!!! Like Bella was and should be still!!!" Rosalie said. "Rose! How could you say that?! Bella is a part of this family just as much as you are so get off your high- horse and stop acting like you're better than everyone else, because, newsflash, you aren't!" Emmett said . " AND how could you be so cruel! These aren't just normal kids, Fang down there was giving me a run for my money! And they have freaking wings! How cool is that?! They have struggled their whole lives and killed a whole ton of mutants and killer robots! Angel can read minds! Edward can do that and he's 10 years older than her!! Max has spent her whole life looking after them and she's the toughest chick I've ever met!! And you think they aren't _good enough_ for you?!. For just once in their lives, they could have some people help them and not betray them!! And it's not like they couldn't help us!! If we had had them with us when we were up against Victoria, it would have made it a hell of a lot easier!!!" Emmett continued. "Shut up! Like a bunch of six year olds could help _us?!_ We're _Vampires,_ we don't need anyone, Emmett!" Rosalie snapped back. "Are you heartless?!!!! What happened to you Rose?!!" Emmet was yelling.

Rosalie stormed down the stairs and into the garage slamming the door behind her.( The door broke). I heard a _clunk, brrrmm, brrmmmm _and then a _screeeeech_. "Rosalie has left the building" Fang whispered to me.

Esme was shaking her head, looking very embarrassed and frustrated. Carlisle seemed to have gotten over it. "We should probably tell you, there are also werewolves. But they won't harm you. Their leader, Jacob, is Bella's best friend, lovely kid." Carlisle said.

"I should also tell you, we have some special gifts. Alice can tell the future. Edward can read minds, and Jasper can control the emotions in the room. I don't know where we'd be without him when Rosalie throws her tantrums" Carlisle said.

"Well, the younger ones look tired, so if you would like, Alice and Esme will get them cleaned up and show them where they'll be sleeping." Carlisle said. " Thankyou so much, I'll go with them" I said.

" Seeya in a sec, Fang" I said. He blew me a kiss sarcastically but I just stood there smiling hopelessly like an idiot.

**Fang's P.O.V**

Max had just gone up the stairs with the other girls-and Gazzy- when Edward, Emmett, and Jasper(Iggy had left the room) cracked up laughing. "You blew her a _kiss?_" Jasper asked in between chuckles. That was the first thing I had ever heard him say. "And?" I asked. "Did you see her blush?" Emmett said, still laughing. "She can hear you, you know" I said. They stopped automatically. " No, it's good the whole dark, silent type thing has got her head over heels" Edward said. " No it hasn't!!" Max yelled from upstairs. "Whatever you say" Jasper said. "I am going to kill you, Jasper!" Max called from upstairs, although yelling was totally unnecessary, because everyone in the house could here even if she were whispering. " Like to see you try" Emmett called back. I know I wouldn't. He nearly broke my wrist today!. Only an Eraser could do that, or a Flyboy, Or maybe Max if I let her.

"Hey, you can, like go invisible, right? Show us" Emmett said to me. I sat still for a while, and eventually their faces looked shocked. I chuckled, then smiled at them, knowing only my mouth would show. It was fun freaking them out. I moved my legs under the table and my arms, my head, always watching the expressions on their faces. Priceless.

"Since we're having show and tell, show me what you guys can do. Edward, what am I thinking?" I asked. "Well, you _were_ thinking about why Rosalie had to break the garage door. Then you were thinking about Max, then you were thinking about how dumb you are to think about that when there's a mind reader in the room." Edward answered smartly. He was good.

"My turn" Jasper said. Then my fists clenched and I felt like ripping him out of his chair and throwing him out the window. Three seconds later, I felt like giving him a high- five.

Cool.

" Fang, Max asked for you to come upstairs, please. Iggy too." Angel messaged me.

"Gotta go" I announced. "Yes, your precious Max awaits" Edward said. They burst into laughter again. "Yeah, real funny" I said. I _would_ get him back.

I walked upstairs and into Angel and Nudge's room where the rest of the flock was. "Are they for real?" Max asked Angel. " Can't tell. They've got mind blocks up. Everyone except for Edward, he normally wouldn't have to." Angel replied.

" Just keep on guard, everyone, okay?" Max ordered. Everyone nodded. We stacked fists, then Angel, Gazzy and Nudge went to bed.

Iggy, Max and I, my arm around Max's waist-she was feeling dizzy again- went back downstairs. " We're gonna go out for a spin. We'll be back soon." Max announced. Carlisle nodded. One of Max's snap decisions, I'm guessing. We made our way to the front door and leapt out into the chilly, dark night.


	2. The Dead Of Night

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I'm still learning about uploading chapters and stuff like that, so sorry about that last chapter, the rest will be shorter from now on. Thank you so much to iluvtheflock2014 for being the first to review. For that, this next chapter is dedicated to you. Thank you also to: SharkGurl, MRRD, DeceasedAngel and JoBro1998. You guys are awesome. Please read and review. Thanks for reading!!!!!.**

Chapter 2

Fang's P.O.V

Nothing felt better than taking off into the dead of night. Especially after being stuffed inside a house with a heap of vampires, some of which throwing major temper tantrums and breaking doors, others toying with your emotions and reading your mind constantly.(Although, I should be used to that last one).

After we had been flying for a few minutes, I looked over at Max. She seemed about as relieved as I was to get out of there. "Can someone please tell me what they look like? I mean do they look like normal people or vampires or what?" Iggy asked, breaking the silence.

Oops, I had forgotten about that. "Well, no, they don't look like _vampires_, they look like humans but really beautiful, kind of." I replied. Then Max took over and described every feature of all of the Cullens for Iggy. Being the chatty person I am, I was glad it was Max and not me.

When Max had finally finished, I pointed below us. "Down there". We started to descend and landed in the clearing.

Max's P.O.V

We landed in some clearing in the middle of a forest. In the distance I spotted a figure walking toward us. Here we go. What was out to get us now? Erasers?, no. They wouldn't just send one. I touched Iggy's hand and he looked directly at me. Freaky how he always did that. "Eraser?" He asked. "Don't think so, stay on guard." I replied.

Fang had tensed next to me when he found the figure. I glanced at him. As usual, his eyes showed no emotion. As the figure came into view, I realized who it was. Oh my gosh. _Sam?_

**A/N: did you like it? Sorry that chapter is really short. I am going to write more as soon as this chapter has been uploaded. Please review!!!**


	3. Remember Me?

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed!!!!! I got some people who were confused with that last part, but all will be revealed. A big thankyou to everyoneisMISunderstood and . **

Still Max's P.O.V.

What? Sam? what was he doing _here_? The last time I saw Sam was when we were escaping from yet another but not quite so dreadful school in Virginia. The people at this school had only chased after us with tasers. No biggie.

Anyway, I'd thought I could trust him after we had gone to a movie together earlier. But when we were running out of the school, Sam had tried to stop me in the hall, unsuccessfully ofcourse, but it had made me wonder what his intentions were. Was he from The School? An Eraser? Or did he just want to know what was going on?

Unsure of whether I was worried or relived that it was Sam, I kept on guard. Just in case. "Remember me?" Sam asked with an evil smile as he edged closer. Hmm…. Evil smile normally equals evil. Where was this going? I looked over at Fang, still tensed.

Sam chuckled. "It's a shame they sent me out here to kill you. You would have been a huge help to them, but they said you and your flock were just too much trouble." Sam said.

"And you were a pretty one, too. Such a shame." He shook his head in fake pity. Fang clenched his fist, ready to knock his block off.

"Oh, and who is _they_?" Fang asked. "The school. They sent us, their more successful experiments, to that school in Virginia to capture you and bring you back to them so they could use you for some of their missions. But as that plan didn't work, now we're just going to kill you." Sam continued.

"We?" I asked "Lissa?" Sam called. The Red Haired Wonder emerged from the woods and sped over toward us. Sam put his arm around her and kissed her. Then he smirked at Fang. Like he cared. As usual his face was impassive.

"What can I say, Max? I prefer redheads." Sam said. So he had _used_ me? Now he was going to die.

At that moment Fang lunged at Sam and punched him right in the jaw. Lissa had come toward me and punched me in the stomach. Whoosh. The air flew right out of my mouth. Ouch. I punched her left eye, but she didn't even flinch. I put all my effort into the next punch, but again, nothing happened.

I looked over at Fang who was having the same trouble I was. Iggy sped over to me and gave Lissa a blow to the head. She grunted slightly and stumbled a bit, then Iggy went over to help Fang. Good.

Iggy swung a roundhouse kick and got Sam in the back. He winced, but kept fighting. Fang had a couple of bruises, a black eye but there was no way he was going to give up. The determination was showing on his face. His perfect fa- BANG Lissa had smacked me in the jaw. Crap. That killed.

I punched her back in the stomach, but it didn't have much effect on her, so she punched me back, ooh, aaww. Black eye. I was just about to receive another blow to the head when a hand grabbed her fist and smacked her in the jaw. I looked up and saw Emmett. The Cullens had found us. Hallelujah.

Edward was over with Iggy and Fang, surrounding Sam. Edward raced around Sam so fast that he was a blur. Fang continued fighting with the same determination as before, and so did Iggy. Man, the blind kid sure could swing a punch.

In a matter of no time, Emmett had Lissa on the ground unconscious. He had the biggest grin on his face. We went over to help Fang, Edward and Iggy when we realised that Sam was on the ground, too. "You use my sister. You die." Iggy said. Emmett chuckled, then we all went back to the Cullen's house. All in a day's work.

**A/N: Did you like it? I'm not very good when it comes to fights, so sorry about that. Please Review. Thanks for reading!!!!**


	4. The Wicked Witch of the West

**A/N: I know you guys hate it when people drone on in Authors Notes, but I just thought I should say this, 'cos everyone else does: I don't own Maximum Ride, or its characters. ( darn, I nearly had a mind – reading, animal-talking, appearance –changing, mind-controlling 6 year old working for me. Oh well.)**

Chapter 4.

Fang's P.O.V

That felt good. Seeing Sam getting smashed like that, especially after what he had said to Max. I must admit though, I'm glad Edward and Emmett came along, otherwise- I'm not sure if we'd have made it out of there alive. The School must be getting smarter to have been able to fool Max and I. Even though I didn't ever really give a crap about Lissa in the first place.

"Mind blocks up." Max said. I obeyed. "I can't believe it. How close we came to being captured again back in Virginia. And Lissa? Who would've suspected her?" Max said. I nodded. "I can't believe it. You two both kissed the enemy!" Iggy teased. I rolled my eyes.

Gazzy, Nudge and Angel were waiting for us back at the Cullen's house. " Wow. You look terrible." Nudge said. 3,2,1. "You guys haven't looked this bad since the last time we were attacked by Erasers. Stupid Erasers. We haven't seen any for a while, what do you think that's all about? Maybe the School gave up! That would be so cool. You know what would be even cooler? If we were rich. That would be awesome. We could buy mansions and boats and clothes and cars and ponies and- Iggy covered her mouth. Where would we be without that kid?

"Are you alright?" Esme asked. "Carlisle, get the first aid kit." She continued . "No, it's ok, we'll be healed soon." Max intervened. "At least let Carlisle check you out. See if anything's broken." Esme persisted. Seemed fair enough.

Max and Iggy were fine considering there's not much you can do about a black eye besides putting ice on it, but Max convinced Carlisle it wasn't necessary. "I don't like the look of the swelling on your wrist" Carlisle said to me. Ooh. Neither did I. Now that I saw it, I realised it was actually throbbing. Not majorly painful, though. I'd had had worse, like, this was nothing compared to getting my side clawed open by Ari. That hurt.

After further assessing my wrist, Carlisle said that my wrist was only sprained, and bandaged it. It would probably be healed in a couple of hours.

"Would you like to get cleaned up? We have two bathrooms upstairs." Alice said sweetly. "Yeah, thanks." Max replied. Alice handed us all a spare change of clothes and showed us the bathrooms. Iggy and I bagsed the first showers. Max would just have to wait.

Max's P.O.V

Fang and Iggy had gotten the first showers. So I had to wait. Great. I'd noticed Rosalie still wasn't back. Where had she gone? Was she coming back at all? Frankly, I didn't care if she did or not. Can you say diva?. That's when I saw Edward in the hallway. " Oh, I didn't actually thank you for helping us tonight, so, uh, thanks." I said. He smiled crookedly. "Anytime, Max." Edward replied. His voice sounded like velvet.

It was not fair that the Perfection Fairy sprinkled plenty of magic dust on the good ol' local Vampires but totally forgot about the mutant Bird Kids. That sounded like our luck because God knows we are_ the luckiest_ kids in town.

I headed back downstairs. "Max, this is Jacob." Bella said gesturing toward a tall, native American guy. He just so happened to be the guy I saw in my Brain Attack. He had a nice smile. But not nearly as nice as F- No. Bad Max. He just had a nice smile. "Hey, Max." He said. "Nice to meet you, Jacob." I replied. Ahh, he was the werewolf. Okay.

He didn't look very werewolfy, but, then again, The Cullens didn't look very Vampirey, now did they?. At that moment, Alice kind of zoned out. Staring out into space. Then she winced in synchronisation with Edward, then snapped out of it. " 3,2,1." Alice said. Sure enough, right after she said 3, I heard a _screech, clunk_ and several fast _click_s as Rosalie's high-heels met the ground at a furious speed.

She swung the door open to find 9 sets of eyes staring at her. "Great, so now wolf boy is here, too. Fantastic." Rosalie snarled at Jacob. "Oh look, it's the Wicked Witch of the West." Jacob shot back. I like this guy. Ooohh, let's pour water over her and see if she melts!. Emmett fought back laughter. Edward did, too, moments later, looking at me. He had probably heard what I was thinking.

"Go chase your tail, dog." Rosalie said. "There's no place like home, there's no place like home…." Jacob said, tapping his heels together. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him and stormed out the door…again. I heard her car take off down the driveway.

Alice did that weird staring into space thing again, then burst into laughter at the same time as Edward. "What?" Jacob asked. "She ran out of petrol." Alice replied in between giggles. Then we all cracked up.


	5. Hot Water

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Let's just cut to the chase. I have been having a lot of people reading this story, over 700 people, ( Thankyou USA) and the grand total of people who have reviewed is- wait for it- twelve. Not very many. Please review. I need some ideas please. Anyway, for all of you who have reviewed, this chapter is for you. Strap in, and get ready for the Maximum Ride.**

**P.s I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight, Just this plot.**

Max's P.O.V

At that moment, Fang walked down the stairs. Due to the alarming rate of razor-sharp senses in the room, 9 pairs of eyes were immediately on him. His face was emotionless as usual, but I could tell he was freaked that he couldn't sneak around everywhere anymore. Welcome to my world.

I bet you could guess what colour he was wearing. * Drum roll please*. Black. I know, shock horror. (Note sarcasm). "Shower's free." Fang said. Always with the minimal syllables. "Thanks" I said as I brushed past him.

I opened the bathroom door only to find foggy steam flooding out of the room. I coughed. That would be right. I finally get a chance have a peaceful, relaxing shower and Fang uses up all of the hot water. Mentally crossing my fingers, I turned the hot tap, and put my hand under the trickle of water. Freezing cold freaking water.

" FAAAAAAANG!" I screeched as I stormed down the stairs. "YOU USED ALL THE HOT WATER!!!" I continued. Then I remembered 9 other people/ vampires/ werewolves in the room. They must have thought I was some crazy psychopath.

Emmett chuckled next to Fang. "You're in trouble, dude." He said. Fang glared at him. "No I didn't. I even checked before you went in." Fang said indifferently. I followed him up the stairs to the bathroom.

He turned on the tap, ran his fingers under the water, then pulled them away quickly. He grabbed my hand and put it under the running water. "See." He said. The water was stone cold. "No, it's definitely cold, Fang." I replied, confused. He put his fingers under the water again, my hand was still there. He pulled his hand away again.

I took my hand away. "So that's _cold_ to you?" Fang asked, also confused. I nodded solemnly. "Wait, do you have your mind blocks up?" Fang asked. I took them down. "Now I don't." I answered. I put my hand under the water. Ouch. It was hot. I jerked it away quickly and just stared at Fang, mouth wide open in shock. A new power. Cool.

Fang was so still, he turned invisible after a while. The water was still running. "Fang." I said. He shook himself into visibility again. "Looks like you've got yourself a new talent, Max." Fang said, grinning slightly.

_**Each of you now have a gift you can use only when you**__** have mind blocks up.**_ Said the Voice. "Fang" I said again as he was nearly out the door. "Yeah." He said monosyllabically. ( _Mono-syl-lab-ic. Adjective. From French Monosyllabique. Conspicuously brief in speaking or commenting_). "Apparently, everyone has some special gift they can use when they put their mind blocks up." I blurted out. "Voice?" He asked. "Yep." I replied. A smirk crossed his face and then he left.

I unchanged and stepped into the shower. The hot water had run out.

**A/N: Did you like? If you did please tell me. If you didn't, then please tell me, too. Just to let you know, if you review with a first name, if you are a guy or girl and any other information you would like to lend****, you might just find it in the story. It doesn't have to be you and ofcourse, there's no need to give out any private information eg. Address, last name, school, etc. For safety. **

**Click It, Click it!!!!, you know you want to…..**


	6. Pancakes

**A/N: Thankyou for reviewing, people!!! A big thankyou to: , dallascowboysncountrymusicfan and a big, big thankyou to JoBro1998!! You have reviewed the most times!!!! I'm glad you like the story. Cool name btw. Anyway, without further ado, Chapter 6!!!!!!!**

Chapter 6

Max's P.O.V

Fantastic. After fidgeting around for a million years with the freaking water, discovering my new power, so on and so forth, now I had to deal with a COLD SHOWER. Ugh.

I spent about 3 minutes actually in the shower, while the voice explained that I was immune to heat while I had my mind blocks up, then it got too chilly, so I got out. I _so_ call dibs tomorrow. See how Fang and Iggy like a cold shower.

I wrapped a towel around my self, then got a glimpse of my reflection in the still foggy mirror. I looked terrible. My hair was terribly knotted, I had big dark circles under my eyes, either from getting attacked by Sam and The Red Haired Wonder, or a lack of sleep. Most likely both. My cheek had a red line where Lissa had scratched me-no, clawed me- and my nose looked bruised.

I changed into a pair of pyjama shorts and a singlet top Alice had loaned me. Ahh. She knew my style. I somewhat detangled my hair with a brush I found in a drawer, and put it into a ponytail with a rubber band I'd had in the pocket of my jeans from god knows when. It did the job

I descended the stairs once more, to find Alice and Edward playing Chess, Jasper and Emmett watching the late news, out of boredom, I'm sure, Iggy cooking- pancakes?, Bella was racing around the kitchen fetching the ingredients Iggy requested and Fang was sitting at the bench, watching silently, then he disappeared, ofcourse. Esme and Carlisle didn't appear to be in the room.

I went and sat next to Fang. I nudged him, then he turned visible again. "You tired yet?" I asked. "Overtired." He answered. "Me too." I said. It had been a rather eventful day, you know, having a Brain Explosion, meeting vampires, meeting a werewolf, being attacked by mutants, discovering a new power, having a COLD shower and so on, it kind of gets you worked up.

Iggy seemed to be finding his way around the kitchen easily enough, cooking up a storm. Wait, that would be cool if he could do that, and scary as it sounds, totally possible. Who knows, that could be his new power.

Bella stood shocked as she watched us scoff down our pancakes. "Yeah, we kind of eat a lot." I said. She giggled. "Can you guys physically eat, like, normal food, or do you just not like to?" I asked curiously. She giggled again. " I remember asking Edward the same thing. Before I was changed. But, yeah, we can, it just doesn't taste right, though." Bella said. I nodded.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think, and I'm still doing that character thing, so leave your name if you want, and you might find yourself in the story! **

**Click, click, click!!!**


	7. Invisible

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!!! **

Chapter 7

Edward and Alice had ended their game of Chess when no one had won because Edward kept anticipating Alice's moves and eventually Alice found out who was going to win anyway, so they stopped.

"So is this what you guys do every night?" I asked. "Pretty much." Emmett said as he walked into the room. Iggy stifled a yawn. "Oh, I forgot, you guys must be tired." Alice said. She took us upstairs to a room right next to where Angel, Gazzy and Nudge were sleeping- I hope.

It was a pretty good sized room. It had a double bed, a lounge and a double sized mattress on the floor, which Alice swiftly and easily pulled out from under the bed. "I'm sorry we don't have enough beds, but we'll sort that out tomorrow." Alice said with a sweet smile, then walked out of the room and came back with a pile of blankets and pillows. She made up the mattress and the lounge in a matter of seconds. "Oh, and help yourselves to the fridge if you get hungry." Alice said, then closed the door and sprinted down the hall.

"What is there?" Iggy asked. "A double bed, a lounge and a double mattress." I answered. "And I'm getting the double bed." I continued. Iggy was fast asleep on the mattress in a matter of minutes.

"Mind blocks up." I said to Fang, just incase Edward was listening. "What's your power? Do you know yet?" I asked quietly. He shook his head and motioned to the window. We flew out into the chilly night for the third time that night, but I didn't mind.

"They'd still be able to hear us." Fang said. I nodded. "So?" I asked. Then Fang disappeared into thin air. I reached out in front of me, but he wasn't there. "Fang?" I asked. " Yeah" he said from behind me. Wait how did he? – " I can move and stay invisible." Fang said. Now _that_ was cool. Those Erasers were in for a rude awakening. Hehe. "Awesome!" was my great reaction .

"Now, stop that." I said after a while, my arms crossed. When Fang did finally appear, he was right in my face, our noses nearly touching. "Crap!" I said. "Don't do that!" I continued. He chuckled, then rolled his eyes. This was definitely going to get annoying. Lucky me. Those of you out there who have invisible best friends, I share your pain.

"Do you think we can trust them?" Fang asked. "Yeah, but we won't be staying for long." I replied. "But still, it's good to know that if we get into some trouble that we've got a coven of vampires on our side." He said. " Yeah, with them, maybe, just maybe, we might be able to take out Itex." I continued. He just nodded.

As we headed back to the house, we saw a car pull into the driveway. "Haha, her Royal Majesty is back." Fang joked. I laughed. I realized I still had my mind block up, and kept it up, just incase. Fang was out of sight next to me, so he must have had his up, too. He must have read my mind that way he does.

We landed in their backyard. Fang grabbed my arm so I knew he was still there. I nodded. "Ofcourse we can trust them." I heard Carlisle say somewhere inside as we crouched in the garden. "Edward, if you want any privacy, you are going to have to learn to use your mind blocks, you aren't the only mind reader in this house anymore." He continued. I assume Edward nodded. "………. Fang, yeah I like that name." Emmett said they all cracked up laughing. I covered my mouth. I'm sure Fang would've cracked a smile if I could see him. " And Max, for a non- vampire, she's really pretty." Bella chimed in. " Yeah." Edward said. "No, wait- just pretend I didn't say that…" Edward said embarrassed. I felt Fang tense next to me. I rolled my eyes.

**A/N: Did you like it?, sorry it's a bit boring, but the next chap. Will be better. Please keep reviewing!!! I need some ideas for their new powers, too. Thankyou !!**


	8. Us Against The World

**A/N: I'm so so sorry I haven't written in a while!!!! Have been quite busy and school starts soon, but don't worry, I'll still find time to write.**** Oh, and also, this was set after TFW and BD, but there's no Renesmee. Everything else remains the same. Please review!!!!**

Chapter: Can't Remember?!

Max's P.O.V

When we climbed back in the bedroom window, Ig was still fast asleep. "You still not tired?" I asked. Fang shook his head, which, now, I could see. "Me either." I whispered.

We sat on the oh-so-comfortable black leather lounge. I hadn't noticed until now, but I felt sore. My muscles ached. Fighting off the School's new super strong experiments that are out to kill you will do that to you.

"It's just so weird, it's always been us against the world, and I keep expecting them to pull out syringes and cages but it's not happening." I said worriedly. Fang automatically knew what I meant, probably on the same train of thought that way we had.

"It's ok. We'll just ask Angel." Fang said reassuringly. "But everyone has mind blocks up." I said. "We'll just ask them to take them down, they want _us_ to believe _them_ remember." He replied. I nodded thoughtfully.

_**Well done, Maximum. Take a break, embrace change and enjoy yourself.**_ The Voice said. There it went again with the fortune cookie crap. "Finally, you give me some decent advice, Confucius." I said in my head.

**A/N: That was crazy short, but I have to go shopping, and I'll write more chapters when I get back. Thankyou so much for reading. That little green button down there doesn't bite.**


	9. Goodnight

**A/N: Okay, I planned to write another chap when I got back from shopping, but my retarded keyboard wasn't working, so if I haven't written for a while, that's probably why, so I apologise in advance. Right now I'm on my nan's computer.**

**Just want to thank: Twin of Alice;Midnightwings4159;The Flock's Bud;Sharkgurl;Xuut;Ailat;DeceasedAngel;DES;MRRD;;Olympiangirl;;DarkWingedVampire;Person95;My wings my music my life;JoBro1998;EveryoneisMISunderstood;maximumridetwilightfreak14.**

**Thankyouthankyouthankyou for reviewing!!!!!! You guys rock. **

Chapter 9?

Max's POV

After a few minutes of silence, I decided to speak up. "Can you believe that we didn't see that?" I asked. Again, Fang automatically knew that I was talking about I was talking about Sam and Lissa. "Well, technically, we did." He replied. That was true, but I was still shocked and I know under his emotionless mask, he was, too.

"We don't have to worry about them anymore." Fang said with a dark chuckle and a sly smile. "But seriously, if Emmett and Edward hadn't found us, I'm not sure we could have handled it…" I said worriedly. "By the way, how did they know where we were?" I asked. "They have a mind reader and a fortune teller. They're _vampires_. They'd have their ways." That was probably the longest sentence he'd ever spoken.

I squinted. Eeek. A headache. Just a normal one, but Fang noticed. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded, my head in my hands. At that moment Carlisle barged into the room. "Max, are you okay?" He asked sounding extremely worried. I looked up. "Edward said you had another headache." He continued. "Yeah, it's fine, just a normal one this time." I replied. "Didn't your last one just start out as a normal headache?" Carlisle asked. I nodded regretfully. "Come and get me if it gets worse." Carlisle said in a hushed tone that I hadn't noticed he was using until then. "I'll make sure she does." Fang said. A flood of deep laughter boomed from downstairs momentarily afterwards. Emmett, Jasper and Edward, I'm sure. Fang rolled his eyes. "You'd better sleep with one eye open." Fang said darkly. "Ooooh I'm so scared." Emmett replied. "You should be." Fang said. He was scary when he was like that.

Carlisle left, cautiously stepping over a sleeping Iggy. "You know what, I don't care if I'm not tired, I am going to sleep." I said, my head still in my hands. As I lifted my head, Fang caught my chin, and gently pressed his lips to mine. "Goodnight."

**A/N: Hope you like it!!! Please keep the reviews coming, that little green button doesn't bite…………………………………………………………………………….**


	10. Goodbye, Max

**A/N: Ok, here's the story, my stupid flipping retarded keyboard spontaneously broke on me. I'm so sorry I haven't written in ages but honestly, that's the only reason I haven't. Because I **_**couldn't**_**. Anyway, just something kinda random, how many of you listen to music when you write or read? **

***crickets*…………………………………….**

**Ok, well I do so, yeah, I think it's easier to understand someone better knowing what music was running through their head when they were writing their story. So here are some of the songs on my 'Writing Playlist':**

**Burnin' Up Jonas Brothers**

**Black and Gold Sam Sparrow**

**In The Summertime Thirsty Merc**

**Catch My Disease Ben Lee**

**I'm Yours Jason Mraz**

**Lucky Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Caillat**

**Hello Goodbye Jonas Brothers**

**Nine In The Afternoon Pan!c At The Disco**

**Joker and The Theif Wolfmother**

**Umbrella Rihanna feat. Jay-Z**

**Kiss Kiss Chris Brown feat. T Pain**

**So, yeah. Without further ado, Chapter……10? Idk???**

Chapter 10???

Max's P.O.V

Sunlight shone through the white curtains and a cosy warmth was wrapped around me. It was ……peaceful?? No, it couldn't be, could it????. That thought ate away at me as I flitted open my eyelids. Iggy was asleep peacefully (there's that word again?!) on the mattress. Fang was asleep with his hands behind his head, which was to the side. His face was emotionless as usual, but I could tell something was wrong. His jaw was clenched slightly and around his eyes was tighter than normal. Hmm….. bad dream??? Putting those signs into consideration, he was about ready kill someone.

Fang's P.O.V

I was in an eerie forest covered in dream-like mist. Then I saw him. The first thing I saw was his eyes. Black eyes. He smirked at me. I was wondering why- then I saw Max. His arm was around her throat, holding her as she struggled to get out of his grip. Just looking at him, black eyes, sharp reflexes, he wasn't breathing, I knew he was one of _them_.

Anger rose up in me. He was going to hurt Max. At that moment, that was the only thing that mattered. I didn't care that he was probably stronger than me, I didn't care that he would be way faster than me, there was no way in hell that I was going to just stand and watch him hurt Max or, kill her.

That thought just made me angrier. I charged forward, only to find myself stopped by something hard. I tried again, but was stopped, same as last time. Some kind of invisible barrier. Max kept struggling against his iron grip, but it was no use. I saw her eyes swell up with tears. I shoved the invisible barrier with all the force I had in me in a desperate attempt to break through but it stayed put. Still struggling frantically, Max's eyes locked on mine. "Goodbye, Fang" she mouthed to me. I pounded on the barrier with absolutely everything I had, every ounce of determination, but nothing happened.

The guy looked at me, still grinning evilly. The amount of hatred I felt for this random stranger was overwhelming. I kept belting the invisible barrier with all my strength. He lowered his dread locked head to her neck. At that moment, every memory I had of her played through my head. When she was angry at me, her in her uniform at that terrible school in Virginia, when she was starved at the School, when she tied Angel's shoelaces, that moment when I saw her on the beach…. And all that blood…… ,

When I caught her before she fell to her death, when she blushed, at Ari's funeral and she was crying into my shirt, all of it, every little thing she did, every expression she made, everything came flooding back.

He glared at me wickedly, then he bit her neck. Max screamed in agony. "NO!!!!" I yelled, fighting back tears. I gave up fighting against the barrier. It was too late. "Goodbye Max."


	11. Bear Hug

**A/N: Hope you liked that last chapter, I've got a great plot going in my head and just can't wait to get it down, so, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 11

Max's P.O.V

I had been watching Fang for the past fifteen minutes. He got angrier and angrier, then he looked really sad, considering he never shows any emotion, it must have been something pretty upsetting. I had considered waking him up a few times, but changed my mind in the last second.

Out of nowhere, Fang shot up, awake on the lounge. He immediately grabbed me in a bear hug . Okay….. "Max" He said as he buried his face in my hair. "What happened?" I asked. He took a deep breath. "Um… don't worry." He said and pulled away.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Iggy had woken up. His blond hair sticking out in all directions. He knew we were awake. "Wow. I think that's the first time I haven't been kicked- awake in 6 months." He said groggily, having just woken up. Fang threw his pillow at Iggy, which he dodged accurately. Freaky, I know. Tell me about it.

"So what do we want for breakfast, then?" Iggy asked, getting up off his mattress. "Angel wants pancakes." He continued. "They're awake?" I asked, kind of to myself. "Yeah, we're down with Bella and Alice." Angel said through her mind. "Gazzy wants bacon and eggs." She continued. "Oh, and Max, can we play baseball with the Cullens tonight? Please? Nudge and Gazzy want to as well." She pleaded. "Um, yeah, I guess so…. Wait, you said tonight…. They're playing at night?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, Jasper said it's the only time they can play." Angel said sweetly. Hmmmm…. Odd.

"I say bacon and eggs." I said to Iggy after my telepathic conversation with my mind reading friend. We both looked at Fang. He shrugged. "Yeah. Bacon and eggs it is." Iggy said, heading to the door.

**A/N: Sorry, short chap. Just a filler. Will write more tomoz. Please review.**


	12. Quite The Professor

Chapter 12

Max's P.O.V

"WHAT THE HECK!?," Iggy screeched. Fang and I shared a curious glance. I ran out of the room and down the stairs to where Iggy was. Right infront of a wall of ice. _Okay_. Iggy was reaching out to the ice-wall, desperately trying to work it out. "I know you're there, tell me what is going on!," Iggy said to me. "Calm down. It's just ice." I said. I went down to the wall. What was going on??? A random ice wall??. Then I heard the evil laughter of none other than Gazzy. "Someone's got a new power." Fang said from behind me, just about scaring the crap out of me. But what he said made sense. Cool, Gazzy could make ice walls!! And what was I left with?? That's right, I could resist heat. Yeeha!! Woohoo!! Go me!!. Note sarcasm.

Iggy punched a hole in the ice and narrowly missed Gazzy's head. I'm not entirely sure if it was an accident…. The rest of the ice shattered to the ground. I had forgotten about that little mind reader of ours. "Max! what's yours?!," Angel asked eagerly. "I need to talk to you guys for a minute." I said quickly before the other mind reader walked into the room. We turned and walked up the stairs, avoiding the now water on the stairs.

Once we were settled in "our room" I began. "Last night the Voice told me that we were all going to get new 'powers'." I glanced at Fang, he still looked a bit on edge from that dream- I'm guessing. "Fang can stay invisible even when he's moving," He demonstrated by going invisible and reappearing behind Angel's head. Nudge gasped in excitement. "I can resist heat." Nudge and Angel gave me a puzzled look. "If I touch something hot it feels cold." I translated. "And apparently, Gazzy can make handy dandy ice sculptures to prank his partner in crime." I said, eyeing Gazzy. He burst into laughter. "And we don't know what Iggy and Nudge's powers are yet, but here's the catch: they only work when you have your mind block up." I said, feeling like quite the professor.

Nudge nodded and Iggy's face lit up. "So this means I could get my sight back?!," Iggy said excitedly. "Um, maybe- I guess so." I replied. It hadn't crossed my mind yet. Iggy could get his sight back. That would be huge and I know that the whole flock would give up their powers if it meant Iggy could see again, even temporarily.

"I'm loving this Voice of yours, Max." Iggy said, nearly jumping out of his skin as he left the room. I smiled inwardly. Could it get any better? A place to stay, with people we trust (we think) and now Iggy getting his sight back? Wow. It was too good to be true. I went back on guard at that moment, it would be typical for Erasers to burst in at a time like this- but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing went wrong, and I wasn't sure I was liking it exactly. It was almost eerie. Because one thing I knew for sure was that it wouldn't last. But like the Voice said, I should enjoy it while I can. It is possible to lay back and enjoy the ride and stay on guard at the same time, right?


	13. Defenseless

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks so much for the fantastic reviews!!! And that comp is still running to get in the story, so keep sending in your entries!!!. Oh,and you asked for longer chapters so this one is heaps longer (hopefully).**

**Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight or Halo, Dolce and Gabanna, Prada or Gucci. Boo hoo. Building a bridge and getting over it.**

**Enjoy and review!!!!**

Chapter 13

Max P.O.V

How exactly did I get sucked into this?? Oh, yeah! By the fact that 2 full- grown vampires were prepared to hold me down if I didn't comply. That's how. I looked into the mirror. 2 faces gleamed back at me, the other had a death glare stapled to her face. Wait, that was mine. Why was it absolutely necessary that I get a 'makeover' anyway??? It seemed ridiculous that just yesterday I was fighting two of the School's creations and today I'm getting my hair done and nails painted? They were acting as if everything was fine and there was nothing to worry about. I knew they were wrong. Erasers could burst through that door any second and I would be totally defenseless. What would I do? Burn them with a freaking hair straightener? Stab them in the eye with waterproof mascara? I don't think so.

"This is going to be fun," Alice said optimistically. Bella started brushing my hair gently. It felt nice. No one had ever brushed my hair before…. They would have gotten their head bitten off if they tried, but I'm not sure how good my chances would be against Bella or Alice. Fang, no problem…… wait, Fang. It all flooded back. Fang kissed me last night??? It had totally slipped my mind until now. "Max." It was Alice. "Sorry, I was thinking about something." I replied. "Did you three sleep okay last night??" She asked, worried. "After sleeping on dirt, strapped to a metal table and in an isolation tank, a mattress or a lounge is like sleeping on clouds." I replied. She smiled, then nodded.

All of a sudden, Bella's huge bathroom in her cosy little cottage started to close in on me. One of the down sides of being brought up in a cage: claustrophobia. I closed my eyes and opened them again. It was gone. I'm not sure how much longer I could take this.

While concentrating on straightening my hair, (which I _so_ didn't get, by the way.) Alice said to me "I don't think you'll fit into my clothes, considering your height, so I'll find you something from Bella's wardrobe." Here we go, Miss. Girlyandbeautifulandgraceful was going to pick out something for me to wear. This would not end well.

"Look at me." Bella said. I did as I was told and in her hand was, you guessed it, waterproof mascara. Oooohhhhh, those Erasers didn't stand a chance now. "Look at this." She held the small bottle up. Again, I obeyed. Alice flounced in. "Okay, we have some new season Gucci, some Prada and some Dolce and Gabanna." She said, holding up about forty coat hangers in two hands. Of course, I couldn't see this at the time, because, apparently, it was deathly important that you didn't move when someone else is putting mascara on you and oh yeah, I learned the hard way.

"What do you think of this?," Alice asked as she held up a pink halter necked dress. "No way." I replied. This process repeated about fifty times as the "No" pile grew larger and larger. The pile partly consisted of a denim mini skirt, the occasional v-neck shirt, a little black dress and other pieces of clothing of the like.

In the end we settled on a pair of skinny jeans (whatever they are) and a rather low cut aqua top with ruffles down the front. "Now shoes." Alice chirped excitedly and slid open a wardrobe full. of. shoes. Nudge would've loved this. Why couldn't they have picked her instead?? I'll spare you the boring details. I ended up in a pair of gold expensive-looking shoes with a slight heel.

I hadn't been allowed to look in any mirrors while they did me up because it would 'ruin the surprise'. Come on, I wouldn't look that much different!!. Anyway, Alice brought out a long mirror about a head shorter than me and Bella, who'd covered my eyes with her hands, took them away.

No. Freaking. Way. That person in the mirror was not me. She had long golden, silky hair, which fell gently around her face instead of knotty hair that was always tied back. Her eyes were sparkling. Her clothes looked great on her figure which you would never even notice before. She looked _clean._ She looked down-right beautiful. She couldn't be me, could she? According to Alice and Bella; yes, yes she could.

"What do you think?" Alice asked excitedly. I must have been standing there for age, saying nothing like an idiot. "I like it." I managed to mumble. Then I remembered something. "My wings. I need some slits." I said. Alice nodded and went into a drawer. Bella seemed shocked that Alice didn't even think twice about cutting up her clothes.

She cut slits In the back and I put my wings through to test them. I stood in front of the mirror again. "Needs something." Alice said almost to herself. I watched as she went into a jewellery box and pulled out a long, gold necklace with a few trinkety things on the end. She slipped it over my head flawlessly. I know if I had've done it, I would have caught it in my hair or something and it would have ended up in pieces on the floor. I know, I'm the queen of patience, aren't I?

When Alice finally declared we were done, we headed out the door and, for me, into the sky. It felt so good having the wind rush against my face. I swear, the thrill of flying will never wear off on me. That aside, it still didn't feel quite right without my Flock flying behind me, the way it was meant to be. What were they up to anyway? They must've gotten pretty bored. You know, I wouldn't be all too shocked to see the Cullen's house a pile of rubble on the ground, because, when most 8 and 11 year olds get bored, they play Halo. So do Iggy and Gazzy, but the more realistic version.

Alice and Bella started effortlessly sprinting at that lightning speed of theirs, and I swear I heard Alice mumble something along the lines of "Bang will covet." That, or "Fang will love it." And, somehow, I don't think it was option a. "I heard that." I yelled downwards. They broke into a fit of trill, bell-sounding laughter that would make mine sound like an elephant trying to fit through a doggy door on rollerskates.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!!! Next chapter will be better. Please review!! I'm trying to get 100!!! Thanks!!!!! You guys rock my writing world!!!**


	14. Queen Of Subtlety

**A/N: Hello faithful readers!!!! Thankyou for your unparalleled patience as I write this story. I do honestly appreciate it. I would also like to apologise for any errors in the story including; in the last chapter I typed " eight and **_**eleven**_** year olds" when I was meant to type "eight and **_**fourteen **_**year olds" really sorry about that. Without further ado, the next chapter!!!!**

Chapter 14

Max P.O.V

I am pleased to announce that the Cullens's house remained in tact while I was starring in my own little fashion parade. (I know,yay me). When I walked through the back door and into the lounge room, it seemed that everyone had been standing around waiting for Alice, Bella and me. Angel's face lit up and a smile spread across her face as she saw me, Nudge was her mirror image. Gazzy's face seemed to say _about time_. Esme came over and gave me a hug, reminding me so much of my mother-Dr. Martinez- it wasn't funny. Carlisle smiled impressively at Alice. Jasper and Edward looked confused. Emmett rolled his eyes. But of all the reactions this one shocked me the most. Fang stood dead in his tracks, mouth slightly agape, eyes wide.

Eventually Iggy got frustrated trying to work out what was going on, but before he could complain, Emmett broke the silence. "Nice job, sis." He said to Alice as he walked into the room. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Iggy cried desperately. Angel must have given him a mental image because soon he was as stunned as everyone else.

Nudge was the first to recover. "Max! can we please go shopping with the Cullens?! Please, please, please! We haven't gone shopping in ages!! And Angel promises not to use her mind control to make an old lady buy her a teddy bear again….that was so much fun!! We have got to go back to N.Y.C sometime soon so we can- Iggy stopped her there.

HaHa. Shopping. That'll be interesting considering we are flat broke. "Angel, we don't have"- All of a sudden I felt a strong urge to go shopping. Ugh. Little girls and mind control. "Angel! What have I said about controlling minds?!" I said sternly. Then I heard a quiet chuckle from behind me. No one had noticed that Fang had moved. Probably kind of expected considering he is invisible-sometimes. "Fine. Ask Fang." I said pointedly.

He looked at Angel, then Nudge and said "Let's go." I looked at Fang "Pushover." I said and rolled my eyes. He smiled slightly, still in shock. "I don't look that different, do i?" I asked. "No, not at all." Fang said sarcastically.

Not sure if I mentioned it, but the Flock _hates _confined spaces, after growing up in a cage and all. So you could guess we weren't exactly overjoyed about the car trip to the shops. Sadly, we all couldn't fit in one car, so Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy went in Emmett's Jeep with Alice and Emmett. Angel, Fang and I were in Edward's silver Volvo with Bella and Edward. Jasper didn't mine taking the Porsche on his own. Angel sat in the middle bouncing with excitement. I hadn't noticed until then but Alice or Bella must have braided her hair. It definitely put my version to shame. It looked so tight and precise. It went from one side of her head to the other. I should learn to do that, maybe in between my 8:30 Eraser attack and my 12 o'clock world- saving.

Jeez, this Edward guy drove really fast, I mean _really fast_. We weren't in that much of a hurry, were we? Then I saw Emmett's Jeep right next to us. So it wasn't just him?? I don't know. Must be a vampire thing.

*15 minutes later*

We walked through the automatic doors to hell on earth, unveiling a huge set of stairs and a fountain in front of a café which smelt like burnt cheese. Teenagers walked past with their friends, chatting like normal kids. Lucky them.

"Do you want us to take the little ones?" Bella asked. "Do you have a phone?" Alice asked. Then I remembered, yes, I do. Mom and Jeb gave me a phone to contact them if we needed to. I had totally forgotten about it until now. Fang grabbed it out of his pocket and Alice dialled in her number. How did he get it?? Probably when I was knocked out.

About five minutes after Angel, Nudge and Gazzy walked off with the Cullens I realized they didn't have any money. Even though money was normally the least of our worries,(because we are hardly left alone long enough to use it, not because we had a lot of it), but it still didn't feel right for the Cullens to be buying us stuff as well as letting us stay in their house.

In the mean time, Iggy, Fang and I were stuck in a mall for God knows how long, what were we supposed to do? We didn't have any money and we had no idea where anything was. Fanfreakingtastic.

"Can we sit down somewhere?" Iggy asked, looking really stressed. "Yeah, sorry Ig. We'll go to that café over there." I said , Iggy grabbed onto the back of my shirt discreetly, no one would even know that he can't see a thing. "Be there in a sec." Fang said and turned to walk into a shop. Okay…

Iggy and I went over to the café and sat down at the edge of the tables, incase we needed a quick escape. Oh yeah, even on a shopping trip I had been on alert the whole time. There's no rest for the wicked, so there's no rest for us either.

Iggy seemed to relax a bit, being out of the crowds. "What do you think Fang's doing?" he asked. "We don't have any money, so I don't know." I said. Iggy chuckled. "Window shopping?" he asked. I laughed. I missed that. Just being able to hang out with my family, no cares in the world, to be free. This was a little taste, but I knew it wasn't over yet. It would never be the same like it was with Jeb in our cosy house in the mountains. So much had changed since then.

To wake me up from my little walk down memory lane, a headache hit. Crap. If this turned out to be a brain attack we would be sunk. Fang was out in some random shop, with the phone and it's not like Iggy would ever be able to find him. But I shoved that thought aside. Everything was going to be okay.

Fang appeared out of nowhere(literally) in a new black(ofcourse) and gold Henleys shirt. I must admit, it looked great on him. "Where exactly did you get the money?" I asked. "The Cullens." He said as he sat down. A new pair of jeans, too? They looked expensive. Iggy reached out and touched Fang's shirt with amazing accuracy. "Black and gold?" He asked. "He got jeans,too. Expensive ones." I said pointedly. "What about me? You two lovebirds got new outfits and what do I get?" Iggy said. "Are not!" I said defensively. "Oh come on, I saw you two last night- well, technically I didn't see it, duh. But I have my ways of knowing what's happening. For example, Fang is clenching his jaw, all angry at me and Max, you're blushing and have your head in your hands. And besides, don't you love him thiiiiiiiis much???" Iggy asked as he held out his hands wide. "You found out about that?!" I asked angrily, then turned to Fang, only to see him smiling one of his rare brightens up my whole day smiles and I calmed down a bit.

Then a girl who was about 5 foot two with blond highlighted hair approached us. "Hi I'm Amy and I'm your server for today." She said in an odd accent. It sounded like Australian/Scottish or something. But the thing was, it was like she was only talking to Fang. She batted her eyelids of mascara and eyeliner and twirled her hair like a school girl. Wait, she probably was.

Fang's P.O.V

Our waitress –Amy apparently- came up to take our order. She seemed to be paying me some _special attention_. And clearly, she was the freaking queen of subtlety. Note sarcasm. She couldn't have been more obvious. Not to sound up myself or anything, but this had happened a couple times before. Not only that, but it is rude to ignore people *coughcough*Iggy and Max*coughcough*. Because nothing says _I'm not interested_ as well as _I'm taken,_ I made a split second decision, I put on my best death glare and put my arm around Max as casually as I could .

Max's P.O.V

At first I was in a state of shock, then Fang whispered "play along." In my ear in a way that would have looked very lovey-dovey indeed. So I played along as I was told and giggled, for some reason, relieved that he wasn't smiling back at Amy who was looking a bit disappointed and jealous at the moment. "I'll get an iced chocolate." I said. For the girl's sake, I didn't order according to my appetite for once.

"I'll get the same." Fang said. This seemed to sadden her further. Iggy got a coke. When Amy was gone, all three of us cracked up laughing. Freakishly somehow knowing what was going on, "Told you" Iggy said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes, Iggy." I said, remembering he couldn't see. Pretty important thing to forget, I know, but he makes it easy sometimes, let me tell you.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!!!! Please keep reviewing, the first to review this chapter will be my 100****th**** reviewer!!! Please tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. **


	15. I Feel a War Coming On

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, but I'll cut the excuses and get on with it.**

Max P.O.V

Angel twirled excitedly in front of me. "Look! It's shorts, _and_ a skirt! A skort!! It's so adorable, so I got one, too. And now we're matching!" Nudge said, entering the room with a strut. "Good thinking." I said, trying to sound as encouraging and as enthusiastic as I could.

YES! I _did_ survive a whole day at the hell-hole. But I tell you what; I was _so_ relieved to get home. Although, it's not _really _home. Our home was blown up, and, I know what you're thinking, but, it actually _wasn't_ Iggy and Gazzy this time.

Anyway, Angel and Nudge just couldn't resist having their own little fashion show to show off their new threads. And I must admit, they looked really cute but, Maximum Ride, always the optimist couldn't help knowing that they probably wouldn't get to keep their new clothes as disaster doesn't normally give you an hour's notice to pack your things.

"And introducing Tiffany-Krystal and her new winter range: Ice Krystals!" Gazzy said, imitating an m.c's voice flawlessly. Nudge practically skipped down the 'runway' in a light blue, long sleeved dress with a little jacket that went over the top. It looked electric against her chocolate coloured skin. She stopped in front of us and blew us a kiss over exaggeratedly, then turned again and passed Angel.

"Max! Now I look just like you!" She said, in a pair of skinny jeans and a similar style turquoise top as mine. My heart clenched. That was so cute. She wanted to look like me? Why would anyone want to be like me at all? _Because I love you, Max and I look up to you. _Angel said, smiling at me. She ran over and gave me a hug and a sticky kiss on my cheek.

After that, we ended the fashion show and went off to do our own things. It had started raining, so I didn't particularly feel like going out flying. Fang, Iggy and I sat around the oh-so-modern dining table. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were talking quietly with those smooth voices of theirs. I looked at Fang. He looked troubled again, like he had a scary movie playing in his mind. Of course, only I could have been able to tell that.

Abruptly, Edward looked over at Fang, a distraught look on his face. Oh, I forgot. Apparently Edward, the other mind reader could tell, too. We were meant to be keeping our mind blocks up but it was easy to forget sometimes. What was he thinking about? Did it have something to do with that dream this morning?

Edward walked across the room to Fang in under a millisecond, not bothering to slow down to a human pace like usual. "Can I have a word with you?" He asked. "Yeah, why?" Fang asked quietly. "If you don't mind telling me more about that dream you had last night… it may be very important." Edward said intensely.

Jasper and Emmett exchanged a glance, as did Fang and I. It seemed that we could trust the Cullens by now, so I gave him a quick nod, but I couldn't understand why Fang's dream would be so important. Then again, this was _my life_ we were talking about, so anything's possible, I should be used to the unexpected by now.

"Uh…okay." He replied

Fang's P.O.V

I can't believe I let that slip with the mind reader/vampire around?? Jeez. I really stuffed that up. What exactly could be so important about my dream anyway? I admit, it scared the crap out of me. Worse than any of the dreams I've had about the School and Itex, but I didn't think there'd be anything abnormal about it.

I let out a deep breath and inside I was struggling to keep my normal emotionless mask on. "I was walking through the woods… it was really foggy." I began "And the first thing I saw was his eyes- they were black, and there was something about him… I knew he was a, uh…vampire." I described quietly and slowly. "He was smirking at me and I didn't know why, then I saw who was with him." At that moment, my blood boiled, remembering the anger that was still there. If this guy had showed up right then, I would have ripped his spine out and beat him with it without even thinking twice. "Who?" Iggy asked impatiently. "I bet I know." Jasper said knowingly, who must have been sensing the fury rolling off me in giant tidal waves.

"Max." I said, and we all turned to look at her, then back to me, listening intently. "He had his arm around her throat and she was trying to break free but she couldn't. I knew he was dangerous but there was no way in hell I was just going to let him hurt her…or worse." I said, pain showing on my face now. "So I start running over to her, but some kind of…invisible barrier…I think, was in my way. I kept ramming into it, trying to get through, but I just…couldn't." I said, my fist clenching on the table. "It was like he was taunting me…like a game that he knew he was going to win." I sighed quietly. "And he killed her." My voice broke on the last bit.

The silence was deafening. Suddenly Edward's face lit up in realization, then darkened. "Laurent." He said knowingly. "But the wolves killed him, didn't they?" Jasper asked. "We don't know that…" Edward said. "I wonder if Alice…" Jasper started, and Edward seemed to have the same idea. Before they had the chance ask whatever they wanted to ask Alice, she sprinted into the room.

"Edward." She said in that crisp, trill voice of hers. "I need to talk to you. _Now_."

"It's okay. They need to know anyway." Edward replied. "What? Who's this Lauren dude?" Iggy asked, confused. "I saw Laurent…he had Max and it didn't look too good." She said. "WHO'S LAURENT?!" I snapped. Everyone went silent.

"It's a long story." Alice said. All of a sudden I seemed to relax, and took in a deep breath. Jasper gazed at me intently, he seemed to be having a difficult time. "It's okay, man. I'll calm down." I said. He looked wary, but he gave up and turned back to Alice. "Well, did Bella ever tell you about her life before she was changed?" Alice asked. We shook our heads, me feeling like a kindergartener who was denying getting the brand new sparkly pink play dough stuck in the carpet. Except I've never been a kindergartener, pink sparkly play dough isn't really my style and we weren't denying anything, Bella hadn't told us.

Bella just so happened to walk down the stairs right then. Alice looked at her. "You can tell them." Alice said, practically passing the torch. I was so wound up with suspense that I was sure I'd be sore tomorrow because of it. Max seemed to be feeling the same, minus the burning rage.

"When I was seventeen, and human, I moved here from Arizona, to live with my dad." She seemed to be reliving it in her mind. "I met Edward, and the Cullens and we soon became like family. One night we were playing baseball and we crossed paths with Laurent, Victoria and James. They weren't like us, they had been attacking people around the area." She said, shuddering at the thought. "They soon realised I wasn't a vampire and Edward retaliated, making James want to kill me if only for the thrill of the challenge." Her eyes had that glazed over look as she thought about it.

"Alice and Jasper drove me back to Arizona to escape, but he called me, tricking me into thinking he had my mom and told me to meet him at a dance studio and not to tell Alice and Jasper." She shook her head. "I met him there and when it wasn't looking good, as he had only been playing a tape of my mother on his mobile. Anyway, he broke my leg before the Cullens turned up, but he still managed to bite me."

"I wasn't changed because Edward got the venom out, he saved me, one of many times. Anyway, Alice, Emmett and Jasper took care of him if you get what I mean…and everything was fine for a while. Then, the next year, Victoria wasn't happy about us killing her partner, so she raised a super race of vampires. Long story short, we won the battle, with the help of Jacob and his pack."

"They also got rid of Laurent when he approached me in a meadow, but I didn't actually see it." Bella said, taking a breath. "And I can't think of a reason why Jacob would lie to us, he's been my best friend for ages." She said in conclusion.

"And now he's out to get me." Max said gravely. "Alice's visions are subjective. They can change or be changed." Jasper said, hand in hand with Alice. Then Carlisle and Esme walked in. "What do we do?" Edward asked Carlisle, knowing he would have heard the whole catastrophe. "Esme, start contacting everyone we know. See if they've heard anything about Laurent or, better yet, seen him." Esme nodded and reached into a high-up cupboard for a phone book I'm guessing? "Bella, go talk to Jacob, take Max with you, she may need to know her way to the Reservation if something happens." He continued. "Alice, go upstairs and concentrate on Laurent, tell us if anything comes up." She nodded and practically flounced up the stairs.

"Edward, go for a run around town. See if you see him in anyone's mind." Edward grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. "Emmett, Jasper. Teach them everything you know. In case this comes to a battle."

"What about Rosalie?" Emmett asked. "I'll find Rosalie." Carlisle said. Emmett stared at him for a minute, then nodded.

I locked eyes with eyes and she nodded slightly. She walked out the door with Bella.

Carlisle walked into the garage. Gazzy, Angel and Nudge walked in, having been already filled in by Angel or Edward or both.

We moved to the back of the house, into a room that looked like a gym- sort of. There was heaps of cleared space and padded mats. Jasper turned toward us "I feel a war coming on." He said. Emmett replied: "Sweet."

**A/N: Thankyou for reading, please review. What do you want to happen with Rosalie? Should there be a war? A false alarm? Did Jacob lie? Tell me what you think otherwise the story could turn out totally different to how you wanted it to. I promise to consider your thoughts/ideas!! Thanks again.**


	16. A Storm Is Coming

**A/N:**

**Look, I know you guys don't want apologies, but I'm sorry. The next chapter is in the making and I can tell you…**

**There WILL be twist**

**There WILL be a lie unravelled**

**There WILL be some Fax**

**And…**

**There WILL BE A WAR!!!**

**So please be patient, I've pretty much got the thing planned out but I'm still open to suggestions, so keep 'em coming in. The more reviews and Pms I get, the more motivated I'll be.**

**Thankyou, awesome readers,**

**Therealmax**

**A Storm Is Coming…**


	17. Comforting, in a disturbing way

Max's P.O.V

The night was chilly. The all too familiar rush of adrenaline was surging through my veins like-stuff that moves fast. I should really just give up on the whole poet thing. Anyway, in a freaky, disturbing way, the feeling was comforting. Like a security blanket. A little kid will automatically calm down when they have their favourite action figure. Someone my age might even find, like being in their own bed comforting.

But no. Not me, for me, there's nothing quite so normal and_ comforting_ as preparing for a possible battle, which may or may or may not include a fight to the death. How twisted is _that?_

We arrived at the back of a barn-looking house, with a balcony and a cute little shed/garage out the back. And I did not just say cute.

"What's up Bella?" Jacob asked, striding out on to the balcony, apparently knowing Bella would hear him from the back yard. We climbed the steps. "Jacob, I have something very important to ask you."

Jasper's P.O.V

We walked through to the gym, the Flock trailing behind. As usual, Emmett was _excited_ about a possible war. Typical. He's like _I'm gonna be a vampire? Okay. We've got to save Bella from an evil ,blood thirsty freak? Sweet. Victoria is back for revenge? Bring it on._

"Now hand up if you've ever had your arm ripped off by a blood thirsty vampire before?" Emmett said over exaggeratedly. This gained him stifled laughter from the group. Except Fang. He stood, leaning against a wall in the corner of the room. "Gotcha." He mumbled, then rolled his eyes.

"Yo, dark and mysterious up the back? Care to join us?" Emmett asked clapping his hands together, probably nearly causing an earthquake. If these kids were surprised by us, they sure didn't show it.

Fang stared back at him blankly, before walking to the middle of the room. "Look, we know how to fight alright?" He said. "Ohhhhhhh. But do you know how to fight _vampires?_" Emmett asked challengingly, staring Fang straight in the eyes, which were a couple inches further down than his own.

They stayed like that for a while. Then, in a split second, Emmett was on his back, staring up at Fang, who was chuckling. Quickly, Emmett kicked a leg out, causing Fang to fall straight on his front, I heard his chin smash into the ground, but he didn't utter a sound.

Emmett chuckled, then kicked his legs up and out, hurling his body into a standing position, in one swift movement. Fang lifted himself off the ground with his hands, in a sort-of sit up movement.

"Even." They both said at the same time.

Max's P.O.V

We walked into the house, and sat on the old couch. "Uh, Max, this is Quil and Embry." Jacob said, hurriedly, pointing to two native American teenagers. "And this is Leah." He said, motioning to yet another teenager.

"You know Fang, right?" Bella began. Jacob nodded vaguely. "Yeah, well- "What we wanna know is if you are absolutely sure you killed Laurent that day in the meadow?" I butted in, cutting to the chase, reminding myself so much of, well, Fang.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Didn't have much time to write 2nite. Please review.**


	18. Here We Go Again

A/N: A Storm Is Coming…

Max's P.O.V

"Yeah… of course…you know that Bella." Jacob replied wearily.

"And there's no way that he could've gotten away?" Bella asked, I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't want to pry.

"No…I mean, we went to go and finish him off when Quil, Embry and Leah said they could handle it… so they sorted it out." Jacob concluded. Quil and Embry exchanged a look.

"Why?" Jacob asked, automatically suspicious.

"Fang had a dream about some vamp guy grabbing me and killing me, Edward saw it in his mind and recognized the guy as La-Lor- Lur?"

"Laurent." They all said in sync with different levels of intensity.

"Yeah…him."

"Has Alice seen anything?" Jacob asked intently.

"Yeah, she saw it." Bella replied grimly.

Quil, Embry and Leah were acting strangely, not making eye contact, sitting on the edge of the couch, unsettled.

Jacob noticed.

Jacob's P.O.V

They were acting strange. Frustrating as it was, I couldn't read their minds in human form, but I knew that the only times I'd seen them look like that was when their thoughts were nervous and uncomfortable.

I caught Quil's eye and looked at him questioningly. He quickly shifted his eyes. I stiffened my jaw. Something was going on.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked the three of them, my voice as steely as a double edged sword. What if they _hadn't_ gotten rid of Laurent? I don't know why they wouldn't have. It was three on one, should've been a piece of cake…right?

Max's P.O.V

Jacob and the other three left the room, and I heard them trot down the stairs. The tension was boiling in my gut, and I felt my calves tense every time I heard a scratch, a breeze, a _tap_. I mean, we've been able to handle anything the School or Itex has thrown at us, but this was more uncertain…it was…supernatural.

A Quileute man in a wheel chair rolled into the room…Jacob's father?

"Hey Billy…this is Max." Bella said quickly as she ran her fingers through her hair worriedly. Billy looked at me scrutinisingly, question clear in his eyes, then he seemed to realize something and shook off the thought. I saw Bella shake her head at Billy.

"Nice to meet you, Max." Billy replied, his voice gravely. I smiled back, as I realized how awkward a situation this had become. I shifted to the edge of the couch uncomfortably, my hands on my knees.

Billy wheeled out of the room, nodding in a farewell gesture. Suddenly Jacob walked in, looking enraged and determined. _Join the club, we've got jackets._

He let out a breath. "Here we go again." He said simply. Bella and I stood up and walked out the door that Jacob was holding open. I took a deep breath in, trying to contain my anxiety. I flicked up my hood and jumped off the balcony, let out my wings and rose into the night. Yet again.

A/N: You know the drill. Let me know.


	19. You Think You Could Have Waited, Nudge?

**A/N: A Storm Is Coming…**

Emmett's POV

The Flock had skill. I'll admit it. But the young grasshoppers had much to learn. They could rip the heads off bleeping killer robots, but combined with Jasper's-and my- mad fighting skills, we would be unstoppable. Even more unstoppable than before.

What's better, is that _we don't eat birds,_ and because their scent was alien-wait, is that _avian_ dominated or whatever, Jasper had no trouble being near them. That makes me think, imagine if one of them _was_ a vampire. That'd be the ultimate kick-ass combination. The unnatural genetic strength of a hybrid, and the brute power of a vampire. _Plus_ the wings. Awesome.

Before I could voice my thoughts, Jacob, and the whiff of dog stormed into the room. In perfect timing, a roundhouse kick from the talkative one, Nudge, smacked Jasper in the face. "You think you could have _waited_ maybe, Nudge?" Jasper said, rubbing his jaw. "No time like the present." Nudge replied sweetly. I stifled a chuckle, then didn't bother holding it in at all. I laughed then gave Nudge a high five which she automatically accepted.

**A/N: Haven't had much time to write over my bday, and a lot of exciting and unexpected events have occurred. Anyway, 'cos I knew you'd prefer at least a little bit of something than nothing,** **I uploaded this semi-chapter. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT EMMETT'S POV. And any other criticism or feedback you have.**

**I Assure you;**

**A Storm Is Coming…**


	20. We Need Him

Max P.O.V

Well, darn it. Is it really _that hard_ to cut the bird kids a break once in a while?

I must say, I knew this would happen. Not like I knew that a crazy dreadlocked vampire guy was going to come and massacre us all, but I knew all of the

- happiness?- wouldn't last long.

Jacob had been managing his anger and since he'd walked into the room, he'd calmed down a lot. Thanks to Jasper, I'm sure.

"Okay guys, we storm out there, wipe him out, and take no prisoners." I said to my Flock. The Cullens laughed. "I like this girl." Emmett said with a couple claps of his hands. Alice gave him a _not funny_ look. Jasper smacked the back of his head.

"What?" I asked. Before anyone had a chance to answer, Carlisle sprinted into the room. "Did you find her?" Emmett asked, suddenly serious again. "I couldn't find Rosalie." Carlisle replied open-endedly. Emmett's face hardened. "She's left." Emmett stated, voice hard as rock.

Now, I'm no fan of Rosalie Cullen, she already made my stomach muscles tighten whenever she had been around, but now seeing how much her being a royal pain in the butt affected Emmett made me dis-like her even more.

I glanced at Fang, leaning against a wall, staring at something that wasn't there.

"Emmett, I can come with you, we can-

"No." Emmett interrupted. "She's gone. I'm not gonna make her come back. She'll be fine." He said hostilely and sped out of the back door.

Seconds later, I heard a loud, booming crack. Esme sighed and started rubbing her forehead in dismay. "Just let him deal with it his own way." Carlisle said, consoling Esme. "He'd better be quick about it, we need him." Alice said, sounding much darker than her normal bubbly self.

**A/N: A storm is coming…**


	21. They're Always Coming

Chapter 21

Emmett P.O.V

_Crack_. _Crash._

_How could she do this to me? She saved me! I thought she loved me! Wasn't I good enough? Is that why she left? Was it all of us? Was it the Flock staying with us that tipped her over the edge? If that's really it then that proves how much of a cold –hearted bi- _

An ear piercing shriek interrupted me from my thoughts. I couldn't really recognise the voice, but I still found myself sprinting back to the house.

When I ran in, they were all crowding around Max, who had her elbows on the table, her head in her hands, she was digging her fingers into her head writhing in pain.

Somehow, Max just _didn't_ seem like the kind of girl who went around screaming in agony for no reason ~not that I ever _have_ met a girl who goes around screaming in agony for no reason, but you get what I mean.

Fang sat next to her, trying to console her gently. Poor Angel looked absolutely terrified. Actually, the whole Flock did. You know, except for Mr. Rock. Although, he did look a little shaken.

She unleashed another scream in pain, grabbing onto her head violently. Then a while later, she screamed again, then just passed out, her head dropping to the table.

"Max." Fang said, shaking her arm lightly. Angel ran over and squeezed her, tears rolling down her eyes.

Fang's P.O.V

I think Max was having another brain attack, but it was way worse this time. She was screaming like I'd never heard her scream before –ever. She hadn't screamed like that when she fought Max-the other Max- or when she was shot in the shoulder by those moron crack heads that were going to attack Ella. Not even when we were at the School, and God knows how twisted that place was.

Then all of a sudden she fainted, her head knocking on the table with a thud.

"Max." I said, gently shaking her arm, but it was no use, she was out cold.

I looked around the spacious dining room, and realized that Emmett had re-entered the room. Esme had covered her mouth leaning into Carlisle. Edward stood frozen as a statue. He would have seen everything going through her head. We all know Angel did. I hated watching her cry like that, it was just so…sad.

Max moaned, then her eyes started to flutter open. Before she could wake up and be bombarded with questions, I picked her up and carried her out the door. Even though they could have, no one followed. I knew how stressed she had been with everything already, and I thought she should have a chance to think clearly first and calm down. I didn't know how she would react when she finally came to, and I knew she hated being 'weak' in front of people.

Once we were far enough out in the woods, I put her down gently as I could, and started a fire. Something I had gotten used to doing over the past half year or so. The familiar crackle of twigs burning in the twisting orange flames began making its way to my ears.

Yeah.

That's why _I'm_ the one with the blog.

I sat in front of Max, watching the shadow of the flames dance across her beautiful face. Even through the scars, bruises and grazes, she still looked the same to me. Beautiful as ever.

Even though she'd slap me with a fish if I ever actually said that in public.

I tried to contain my laughter as I thought of this, and, I know what you're thinking, Fang never laughs at anything, but truthfully, the only person who can really make me laugh is myself. Funny that.

Max shot up into a sitting position, suddenly wide awake. She looked around slowly, then focused on me. I looked into her eyes and noticed something that I had never seen before. Sheer terror.

Still saying nothing, not taking her eyes away from mine once, I waited for a reaction- another scream, punching a tree, yelling at me for carrying her over here, something-but she just stayed there, still as stone. Just when I was about to ask if she wanted to go back, I saw something I hadn't anticipated at all.

Still staring at me intently, a single tear slid down her cheek, and she didn't even wipe it away like she normally would, she just sat there still, tears rolling down her cheeks. I walked over quickly and sat down next to her, putting my arm around her.

We stayed like that for a while, her crying silently and me consoling her. I didn't think she was going to say anything, but when she did, it caught me surprise.

"Fang. They're coming." She said, sounding small, weak and scared.

"Who? The latest evil inventions form the School? They're always coming. We'll just beat them like we always do." I said, trying to sound confident. Then I heard the words that I thought I would never hear escape her lips.

"Not this time, Fang…I don't think we can do it."

**A/N: You asked for longer chapters, you got it…if you're looking for something to do, you can check out my blog which will have SPOILERS FOR THIS STORY. Here it is:.com**

**Hope you enjoyed your newer, longer chap!**

**Therealmax**

**p.s Don't forget to review please!**


	22. Important

A/N: Soz this retarded thing isn't working!!! whenevr i type in the address of my blog it only puts in

.com so i'll try again, ".com "

this had better flippin work!!!

NOT AGAIN!!

okay, it's: therealmax-mymaximumride (insert dot here) blogspot (insert dot here) com

Yeah I just put up the first spoiler!! Im not gonna put it up anywhere else, so please check it out!!

Once you've worked it out, let me know what u think by commenting or im me (:

Therealmax

A Storm Is Coming…


	23. The Night My World Crumbled

**A/N: Hello! I **_**am**_** still alive!! Firstly, I must apologize for not updating in, like, 3 months or something I've been kind of busy but I KNOW that isn't an excuse. I'm going to put a lot into this so, please enjoy(:**

_Previously…_

"Fang. They're coming." She said, sounding small, weak and scared.

"Who? The latest evil inventions form the School? They're always coming. We'll just beat them like we always do." I said, trying to sound confident. Then I heard the words that I thought I would never hear escape her lips.

"Not this time, Fang…I don't think we can do it."

_The Story Continues…_

Fang's P.O.V

There. Right there. Those seven words disintegrated even the tiniest flicker of hope in me. No matter what we've been through, she was always there with a plan, telling us everything would be okay. Now that she had lost hope, so had I. In a way, she was my strength. Only I hadn't noticed until now.

The sadness was overwhelming. It was like my world had crumbled around me. It was like finally all the years of pain had caught up to me and I had come to the conclusion that I had been avoiding my whole life. There was no way out. We couldn't run, because they run faster. We couldn't hide because they would track us down. We couldn't attack them, because they would fight back harder. We couldn't kill them, because they're immortal. We couldn't beat them because they're…vampires.

Even in the middle of all this, I couldn't help but notice how Max was holding me. Her arm was around my neck, her face buried in my chest and her hand was rested gently on my stomach.

I leant my head on top of hers and without thinking, I kissed her head then brushed the hair out of her eyes. Slowly, she lifted her head and her eyes met mine. Before the thought had crossed my mind, my lips brushed hers lightly, then we kissed softly.

The tears continued to slide down her cheeks as our lips moved slowly against each other, softly but passionately. My hand rested on the side of her face and I gently rubbed her cheek, our mouths still moving together in a way that was so sweet I didn't want it to end.

**A/N:PLEASE READ: And… there goes another chapter! Short, I know, but it's a start. I put some fax in there for ya hope you enjoyed it. But, if me going away for a while lost a lot of readers, then there is the possibility that will not complete this story. Please review and let me know what you think, If you don't, then I will assume that you are no longer interested in this story and I will stop updating. You're review makes a difference, so please, if you want me to continue, REVIEW!**


	24. A Few Of My Least Favourite Things

**A/N: The story continues.**

Max's P.O.V

I didn't want it to end. For those few moments, everything that we'd been through, the scars, the pain, betrayal, what was to come, what we were going to face…it all slipped away and nothing else mattered. I had Fang, my best friend, my protector, my rock. For those seconds, everything was okay.

I normally hate being weak. Vulnerable. They're a few of my least favourite things. But finally it clicked. It was alright to be like that with him. I didn't need to keep my guard up with him.

We sat on the ground, the shadow of flames dancing across his face. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, my hand gripping his chiselled stomach. It felt right, like it was where I belonged. I knew now that it was.

Fang's P.O.V

I loved being with her. Loved her. Having my beautiful angel in my arms gave me a much needed drive. It's a lot better fighting when you have something to fight for. Now I did. Nothing and no one could take her away from me. Not Laurent, not anyone.

I stared up at the sky. There weren't very many stars out, but the ones that were, were bright and twinkling. Though they really weren't. It's just that they're so far away that by the time the light travels to you, it looks like they're twinkling. Another valuable lesson learned from the nightmare school in Virginia.

Max was strangely quiet. I looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. She breathed deep and steadily, her eyes gently closed. As much as I wanted to stay like that, I knew the Flock would be waiting for us back at the house and it wasn't really fair that we left them there wondering where we were.

So, careful as I could not to wake her, I set off, took flight into the pitch black night and carried her back to the Cullen's house. Something that had become a familiar scene over the past while.

Angel's P.O.V

I was so worried. It had been hours and Max and Fang still weren't back yet. The Cullens were really nice to us though. They made us dinner but I didn't eat because I was so scared. I didn't know if Max was okay, what if they had been hurt? Or someone found them? Just when I was going to say something, I heard Fang. Well, his thoughts anyway. But he sounded weird. More energetic than normal.

"Gazzy! They're on their way back!" I said, sitting up on my spot on the lounge.

"It's about time." Iggy replied, looking in my direction.

I heard their thoughts getting louder. Max's mind was really peaceful for some reason. maybe she was asleep?

Fang's P.O.V

I flew in the window I had left open in our room and placed Max on her bed and pulled up the covers. Realising how cold it had been outside, I closed the window, kissed her forehead, then headed out the door, turning off the light.

Down stairs everyone was waiting for me~ one of the down sides of living in a house full of people with sensitive hearing. Lost for words, I said the first thing that came to my head.

"We're back."

"Finally." Iggy said.

"You took your bloody time!" Gazzy said in a perfect British accent.

This gained him strange looks from everyone in the room.

"Sorry, we watched Harry Potter now _that_ is a mad movie." He continued.

"She needed a bit of time cool off." I said to the small crowd.

"But is she alright?" Esme asked sincerely, ever the sweetheart.

"Yeah just a little tired." I responded.

I looked over at Emmet, strangely quiet. Poor guy. I didn't know what was sadder. Rosalie leaving him or him putting up with her for so long.

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming!! Can always do with some inspiration. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be writing at all.**

**A Storm Is Coming…**


	25. The Forest

**A/N:** I am still alive.

Fang' s P.O.V

_CRACK. _The night sky flashed a brilliant shade of white. The bright light beamed through the trees. I squinted as I tried to get my bearings. What was happening? There was noise all around me and I had no idea where it was coming from or why.

I looked up, and could just barely see an eerie glow shadowing the moon above the canopy.

_WHOOSH_. Leaves rustled and trees bowed as an extremely strong breeze swept across the forest, sweeping up foliage and branches into mini tornadoes. I found myself grabbing onto a near oak trunk, in fear of being blown away.

Another bright flash lit up the darkness, this one clearer and more terrifying than the first. I felt a strong vibration surge through my arms, then looked above my head just in time to see the oak I was clinging to snap in half and crash to the ground, like a warrior beheaded on a battlefield.

I retreated to the middle of the cluster of tall trees, wary of any falling trunks and stood helplessly, aware that my wings would likely be torn from my shoulders if I tried to use them to escape in the vicious winds.

Looking out into the darkness, I could see nothing as the torrents of wind whipped around me. I turned around quickly, still seeing nothing.

Then all of a sudden, the winds stopped, and so did the bright flashes. I heard the leaves and branches settle on the forest floor and watched the surviving trees and bushes bend back to their original state.

All was silent.

I felt my heart beat steadily.

My own breath the only sound audible.

I searched through the trees.

Then I saw them.

Two red eyes.

Then another pair.

And another.

More different sets of eyes appeared in the black night.

I became aware I was not alone.

**A/N: How was that?!! Got you on the edge of your seat?!! let me know about it!!! Please review this chappie. A massive thankyou to everyone who reviewed my last chapter!!**

**Including: Epic-Fax-Luvr, Shay, Renesmee Tonks, Kt, The Flock's Bud, Rainie16, Frizwizz and**

**XxQueen-Of-SpadesxX. **

**Will upload soon. Will upload even sooner (and won't sleep until its done) if I get heaps of reviews!! :D**

**THANKYOU YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, **

**YOURS FAITHFULLY,**

**therealmax**


	26. You're Beautiful, You Know That?

**A/N: Well...not exactly the response i was hoping for, so this chapter, i am going to try harder. If its not enough for you, then LET ME KNOW WHAT IS. And this is for Epoh: Shmeh? SHMEH! I'LL SHOW YOU SHMEH!**

Fang's P.O.V

The eyes started closing in on me, Slowly circling me and chuckling. I tried to shoot into the air, but my feet were stuck to the ground.

They kept coming closer and closer and then...

Nothing. My vision went black.

The last thing i remembered seeing were those same red eyes.

The first thing i saw was a pair of familiar brown ones.

"Another nightmare?" Max asked, leaning over me, as if she had been watching me for a while.

I blinked. "Yeah." I mumbled, already alert right after waking.

"Well that-"

Before she could finish the sentence, (and before she could see it coming) i slid my arm around her waist and pulled her on top of me, so she was lying on my chest.

"Fang! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I knew she meant it to come across as threatening, but it really didn't work. And I'm glad it didn't, because i didn't really know what i was doing either. I looked her straight in the eyes and she tried to look like she was furious at me. Before long we broke out in laughter...for no apparent reason.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I said very seriously, when we had finally calmed down.

"Uh...thanks." She replied sheepishly (and blushing like a little girl, f.y.i) .

At that, slowly but surely, Max swooped her head down and sparks went off when our lips met. It was different this time. Our lips moved faster, her fingers gently caught in my hair. Our lips moved roughly and dangerously. After about a minute, i flicked my tongue against her lip. I could tell i'd surprised her a bit, but she still parted her lips slightly, granting me entry and i ran my tongue along her teeth. Gaining confidence, Max touched my tongue with hers and they fought for dominance. Kinda like the two of us sometimes.

I pulled her against me tighter and tighter-it still wasn't tight enough. I ran had my hands in her hair, then slid them down her neck, down her back to her waist where i locked my arms around her. By now she had bitten my lip a couple times (by accident, i'm sure...) but it was kinda cute. I guess she doesn't realise how aggressive she is sometimes. She let out a slight moan as i sucked her bottom lip. Her hands trailed from under my head to my chest, then down to my stomach, feeling each bump of my abs. _Gotta love being a hybrid _I thought.

Our lips and tongues still moving together almost aggressively, it was getting tempting to move my hands lower down from her back, but i wasn't quite that confident just yet. There would still be next time though...and i was already looking forward to it.

**A/N: Soz, another shortie. I put alot of effort into this one though. Please review!**


End file.
